whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Uriah Bishop
Uriah Bishop was the first person to successfully undergo an intentional, monitored projection by the Orpheus Group. As one of the Flatliners, Bishop has since gone on to cause much trouble for his former tormenters at Orpheus. Childhood Bishop was born in somewhere in the southern United States in 1960 . His parents wanted to give him whatever he wanted, and Bishop realized at an early age the power he exerted over them. Having a cruel disposition to begin with, Bishop pushed his parents around through manipulation or by throwing tantrums, and would always end up with his heart’s desire. Bishop also exhibited alarming behaviors at a young age, such as tormenting animals for fun and starting fires for no reason. By constantly pushing the boundaries, Bishop became more and more daring. He began to treat everyone in his life as a pawn that would do his will. Many neighbors and relatives believed him to be a sociopath in the making. Life as a Criminal Indeed, his behaviors became more extreme, getting him into a number of entanglements with the law. Noting his behavior, the state charged his parents with negligence, and Bishop became a ward of the state after his relatives refused to take him in. Constantly in and out of juvenile facilities, and eventually adult ones as well, Bishop eventually "found religion" and convinced a parole board that he was now devoutly religious and would no longer commit crimes. Bishop did find God, but only as it related to him. He believed himself to be a speaker for the Lord, and that he should have faithful followers around him, ready to do God’s (and Bishop’s) will. He joined a small Southern Baptist Church, hoping to steer them into becoming mindless sheep that would follow him alone. Instead, he found for the first time in his life that some people could not be so easily manipulated and ended up alienating them when he attempted to force them to follow him instead of the pastor. Incensed, Bishop took out his anger on those who he felt betrayed him by poisoning the dish he made for the annual spring picnic. The pastor and thirty-nine parishioners ended up dead. Project Flatline Bishop ended up in prison on death-row for this heinous act. Using his charisma and faith, he gathered followers among his fellow inmates. It was that charisma and will that caught the eye of the NSA and Orpheus and allowed him to be chosen for Project Flatline. Bishop, while becoming acclimated to the drugs, saw the Spectre possessing one of the doctors on the project, Dr. Amours Katlilian and made a deal with it to help it start a drug trade based on the cocktails that Bishop was being given. Eventually, Bishop was the first Flatliner to successfully project and return to their body, beginning Project Flatline in earnest. As the experiments continued, Bishop quickly grew discontented with the constant freezing of his body, and the nightmares caused by the drugs. One night, when all twelve of the inmates were projecting, Bishop convinced them the flee. Five followers he had handpicked and manipulated Orpheus into allowing to participate in the experiments went after him, while the other six went their own way. The ones who followed Bishop helped him found the Missionary Works of the Holy Ghost to serve Grandmother’s will. Current Role Bishop remains in charge of the Missionary Works, the very center of Grandmother’s Eye. He coordinates not only the Missionary Works, but the other pigment cults he has taken over using his Flatliner followers. Bishop is convinced of his superiority to others, especially the mindless sheep within the cult that fix on and follow his every move. Those who do not see eye to eye with him are instantly enemies. * -71 Bishop, Uriah